Users may capture multiple videos simultaneously with multiple image capturing devices in order to capture multiple fields of view exceeding the human vision field of view. The image capturing devices may be oriented in different directions, so as to obtain video segments of the environment at the same moments in time. The multiple videos may be combined to generate a single video, referred to as a spherical video and/or a wide field video. This combination process may be referred to as stitching. Stitching techniques may often require numerous manual operations by a user.